


Meddling Brother

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Snippets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Character, Aromantic Character, Aromanticism, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Meddling Mycroft, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, ambiguous timeline, like it could be s1-s2 or it could be post s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: John and Mycroft have a conversation about a relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Meddling Brother

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this scene on my drafts folder for over six months and i've made no modifications to it, so i decided instead of letting it rot into nothing to just post it as it is...

John wasn't even bothered by the unannounced presence in his sitting room anymore. He went to put the kettle on first. "Mycroft, good morning. How can I help you?" He greeted, ever the cordial host he was, even when he was in his pajamas and with his hair still messy from being pressed into a pillow for hours. It wasn't even nine yet.

"Good morning, John"

He pulled down two cups. "Tea?" He offered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, please."

Once John was seated on his chair and they had a cup each, Mycroft spoke up.

"I know my brother really well, John. I've always known him really well, sometimes since before he even knew himself." He sipped his tea. "When he was seven I started researching aromanticism. I waited until he was nine before starting my research on asexuality." He wasn't looking at John, but he wasn't exactly looking away either. "I need not remind you that back then there wasn't nearly as much information as there is today, and accessing it wasn't the same either. Nonetheless, I always stayed updated on discussions about these topics as they developed over time.” Another sip, his eyes darted to the window. “The internet truly is a brilliant thing." John just rolled his eyes. "The first time I heard about a relationship like yours was when I was twenty-one, and I can admit now, to you, that at first I didn't," he paused, "understood them. The relationship I mean."

"To be fair, neither did I," John felt the need to say. He could see where the conversation was leading to, and he really didn't want to have it.

"I am well aware of this fact. A lecture on atypical relationships is now why I am here though."

"Want to tell me  _ why _ are you here, then?"

Mycroft sighed and leaned back in his seat. Just then, John noticed how worn down he looked. The thought that he almost looked  _ old _ jumped into his mind unexpectedly.

"You must know, John, that I have implicit trust in my brother regarding an ample number of subjects. His own well-being and his own heart are, sadly, not one of those." A pause. "He clearly wants you and wants this relationship and has decided upon following his wants. I only fear he is not taking these two matters into consideration; his well-being and his heart. You, on the other hand, John..." he trailed off. "I'm still not sure what to make of you,” he admitted. “You've put your own, and others' health and lives in danger, for his benefit before. On repeated occasions too. You have, arguably, been a positive influence on him; eating better, sleeping more, having someone with him when he is reckless or gets into dangerous situations, and someone with a gun, and good aim too," John didn't have time to process the fact that Mycroft bloody Holmes had just completed him —called him a good shot!—, because the monologue didn't stop. "These are all things that happened with you in his life. So, it can be said that you look after him and his overall health and well-being." He took another sip of his tea. It wasn't that hot anymore. He continued after a pause, eyes on the mantelpiece. "And yet, I'm not sure I can trust you with his heart."

John found he couldn't quite keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Lucky for us both then,  _ you _ don't have to trust me with it,  _ he _ has to. And does so, apparently." Mycroft looked like he was going to speak again, but John continued before he could. "No, really, Mycroft. I know you care about him, in your own way maybe, but you care. You know I also care about him, in what may for you Holmes' be a weird, mostly useless way, with things like eating and sleeping, but I care. And you know this, you  _ must _ know this.

"And I could promise you that I'd never hurt him intentionally, that I'd do everything I can to keep him happy, that I'd give my life for him and who knows how many things. But you know what I think? That I don't have to. That if I were to make those promises to anyone it would— it  _ should _ be him. You are not, in any way, a part in this relationship. You don't get a say."

He reminded himself to slow down, that this wasn't something to get angry about, deep breaths Watson, come on.

"I get that you worry, but you came to my home to tell me that you don't trust me with your brother's heart? When you've apparently trusted me with his life? That's bullshit Mycroft, and you know it." He got up. "And now excuse me, but please fuck off, because now I'm pissed off and it's like nine in the morning on a bloody saturday, Mycroft, so I'm going to go back to bed, to— to  _ cuddle _ with Sherlock, who is still asleep on  _ our bed _ and I just happen to know that he appreciates hugs and sleeping in, which just happens to be an amazing way to calm me down, so piss off now, and thank you very much." He grabbed his own cup and carried it to the kitchen, then headed to the bedroom without looking back.

He could get murdered for this. He could get sent to the middle of nowhere in Alaska, or Russia, or maybe the Middle East again. Mycroft Holmes was without doubt one of the most dangerous people in this world, and John was sure he could make any of those scenarios a reality, and many more, probably worse ones too.

He really hoped this wasn't going to be his last cuddle with Sherlock, but just in case he'd make sure it was a good one.

The last thing he heard was Mycroft's muttered words, "He woke up eleven minutes ago," just before he shut the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog


End file.
